FSC 110
|debut = None|return = |withdraw = |pre = FSC #109|nex = FSC #111}} We are hosted by the United Kingdom for the 110th edition of the Forum Song Contest. They have chosen the unique and isolated location of Pitcairn Island as the hosting location for this edition. This is due in fact to the British victory in FSC 109 with Calum Scott and 'You are the reason'. The number of participants increases slightly, to 32, due to the return of Hungary and the USA to the competition, while Latvia has decided to withdraw. All participating countries voted, and the United States was crowned as the winner, with only a one point margin over Poland in second place. Third place went to the United Kingdom. The Host Location The Pitcairn Islands are a group of four islands (Pitcairn, Henderson, Ducie and Oeno) located in the South Pacific, and are a British Overseas Territory. Of the four islands, only Pitcairn Island is inhabited, and the only settlement is the unofficial capital, Adamstown. With a population of only 56 (50 permanent inhabitants, plus 6 non-permanent), Pitcairn is the least populated national jurisdiction in the world. It is also one of the most isolated places in the world, and with no airport or harbour, it can only be reached via a 32-hour journey by ship from Mangareva in French Polynesia. As there is no place for ships to dock, passengers and goods alike are then rowed by longboat to the only landing in Bounty Bay, just below Adamstown. Today, the 56 inhabitants of Pitcairn lead a quiet and idyllic life, although everybody has more than one part-time job to the fulfill the needs of the community. Tropical fruits and vegetables are grown, and supplemented by fishing. Honey is also produced and exported. Furthermore, handicrafts like carvings are also produced. Tourism has recently become important, with residents offering home-stays to small groups of visitors. Adamstown is located in the valley above Bounty Bay, and the "Central Square" is the centre of town, where Islanders meet when visiting ships arrive, for feasts, and birthdays. The square houses the salvaged anchor from HMS Bounty, as well as the ship's bell, which is still used to call to residents when ships arrive. The village has one General Store, where residents and visitors can stock up on supplies, as well as a bar called Christian's Cafe. The only church is the Seventh-Day Adventists, with 8 people regularly attending, although all residents will attend for special occasions. The only primary school on Pitcairn, Pulau school, has one teacher and eight pupils from two families. Children above the age of 13 are sent to high school in New Zealand. Other amenities include a police station with one temporary officer, and a health centre with one temporary resident doctor, and a small museum. The Host Venue Our host venue for this edition is the Pitcairn Island Cultural Center, which also houses the tourism bureau. The Hosts We are privileged to have three hosts for this edition; A hot British actress, the winner of the last FSC-edition, and a Pitcairn native. Michelle Keegan (born 3 June 1987) is an English actress. She is best known for portraying Tina McIntyre in the ITV soap opera Coronation Street between 2008 and 2014. In 2016, she was cast in the lead role of Corporal Georgie Lane in the BBC drama series Our Girl. Keegan also starred as Tracy in Ordinary Lies (2015) and as Tina in Tina and Bobby (2017). The actress was named FHM "Sexiest Woman in The World" in 2015. Calum Scott (born 12 October 1988 in Kingston Upon Hull) is a British singer and songwriter. He won a local talent competition in his home city in Yorkshire then he came to worldwide attention when he appeared as a contestant on the television programme Britain's Got Talent in 2015. He subsequently released his version of Robyn's hit "Dancing on My Own" as a single, which reached number two on the UK Singles Chart and became the best selling song of that summer in the UK. In 2018 he collaborated with Leona Lewis on the single "You Are the Reason". It is the solo version of this song that also took the victory in FSC 109. Meralda Warren (born 28 June 1959) is an artist and poet of Pitcairn Island. She works in both English and Pitkern, the island's distinctive creole language. Her book, Mi Base side orn Pitcairn, written with the island's six children, is the first to be written and published in both English and Pitkern. As an artist, she works with tapa cloth, a Polynesian tradition. She has also published a cookbook featuring Pitcairn Island cuisine. Warren has also served as the island's nurse, its only police officer, a ham radio operator, and as a member of the territory's governing council, among many other roles. The Show The Results The Winner Kelly Clarkson - Love so soft: